The inventive concepts relate to image sensors and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to image sensors including a shutter gate and methods of fabricating the same.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Image sensors may be categorized as any one of charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CIS is short for the CMOS image sensor. The CIS may include a plurality of pixels two-dimensionally arranged. Each of the pixels may include a photodiode that converts incident light into an electrical signal.
As applications with high dynamic range are being demanded, additional gates may be used to increase functional operations (e.g., electronic shuttering, etc.) of the pixels.